


Show Me

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is settling back into Alexandria. It's been a good few days since her return. So what better way to celebrate than with "Never have I ever" again?</p><p>(Written for an Anon on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

It was the middle of the afternoon when she was hit with the first warm and fat splash of a raindrop on her cheek. Beth tilted her head towards the sky as more drops followed and began to fall, rain splashing onto her face as she lowered her crossbow - her very own crossbow - from her shoulder. 

Beth closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The smell of rain was heavy, telling her - as she'd be taught - that their was going to be a heavy storm and the rain would only get worse from here. And although that was worrisome, the decent pitter-patter of the rain on her skin felt glorious after trudging it through the woods.

Beside her - Quiet as always - Daryl seemed to agree. He too was looking up at the sky, letting the rain roll over him and wet his sweat-soaked hair and wash at his dirty skin. Beth always thought he looked so different without all that dirt and sweat on him. Even back at the farm before it fell he seemed to be layered in some kind of grime, always moving.

Seeming to feel her eyes on him, he turned from the sky to meet her gaze and she smiled a little. He didn't return it - which was fine - but his shoulders relaxed a little more before he reached out and nudged her arm gently with his hand. He was always hesitant to touch her now. He'd been before the hospital but their time together before her capture had made it easier for him to reach out and touch her shoulder or let her intertwine their hands together. Now he'd hesitate a fraction of a second or two before touching her.

Following his lead, Beth walked up to the front porch of their place. Their very own place... It had taken Aaron - whom Beth would always be grateful for with his help in getting her family safe to Alexandria - a little coaxing, but he'd been able to find one of the smaller homes near the rest of the group that they could have.

Daryl and her were just fine with the size/. They didn't need a big place to live. It was just nice to have some privacy. And privacy was what Beth had needed. Sure she'd been overjoyed and exstatic to be back with her sister and Rick and the others. To be able to hold Judith and rock her to sleep had felt like a dream.

But Beth had grown to love time of solitary and she wasn't able to have that living with Maggie and the others. Not when they hovered around her like she was going to evaporate into smoke or break at any sudden jostle of movement. And Beth had hated that. Because it had felt like she was back on the farm after she'd cut herself. And Beth didn't want that. She wanted to live and be alive and not hold onto the past of who she was and what she'd done. She couldn't and she wouldn't.

Stepping into the house, Beth removed her boots first. They were coated in mud and she didn't feel like cleaning up any mess she trekked through if she went any further. And all it took was a look at Daryl and he was following her lead, kicking his own boots off.

Beth watched him head for the kitchen before she followed. He made for the fridge and Beth made for the cabinet, grabbing for a glass to get herself some water. She heard the fridge open and went to turn the tab.

“Where'd all this come from?” Daryl spoke up, his gravel like voice causing her to pause and look at him. He stood with the door open and held up a mason jar with clear, if not a little dirty, liquid. And Beth couldn't help the quirk of her lips in an almost smile.

“Moonshine,” she answered softly. Daryl looked at her before looking at the glass then back at her, brow furrowed in question as he opened the jar carefully and sniffed.

“Mr. Nickels – our neighbor behind us – came by yesterday looking for you. He wanted to thank you for finding him and his family... He said he was out scavenging when he came across this old tool shed with three crates of moonshine. He kept one and brought the other two over,” she explained, placing her unfilled cup down as she watched Daryl take a sip.

“Shit,” Daryl grunted, wiping at his mouth with his thumb. “Strong shit.” he mused before peaking in and seeing the whole bottom shelf was covered in the mason jars. “People gonna think we're a bunch of redneck drunks with all this shit, Beth,” he sighed and Beth shook her head.

“Thought you didn't care what people thought of you, Mr. Dixon,” Beth mused aloud, causing him to narrow his eyes at her as she reached out and took the mason jar from him and took a sniff. It was pretty strong. Probably stronger than the moonshine they'd shared back at the shack.

“Don't. Care what they think of you,” he grumbled so softly that Beth had to strain her ears to catch what he was saying. She bit her lip and shook her head. Ever since they'd moved in together, she knew people were curious about the two of them. Daryl was still a mystery to many of the residence of Alexandria and thus everyone was still wary of him and wondered why she stayed with him when they seemed so opposite.

“I don't care what people think of me, Daryl,” she said as he poked around at the jars. She watched him look over his shoulder at her and she gave him a smile and he stared at her a second or two before looking away and dragging his own jar out.

Beth took a sip of the jars contents and almost gagged. Oh yes. This was far stronger than the moonshine they'd shared back at the cabin. But it had a better aftertaste and while the burn of it going down should of bugged her, it didn't. It felt nice in a strange way.

“Lets play a game... Like old times?” Beth blurted as Daryl put his jar down and went to close the door. He stared at her and Beth bit her lower lip. It was probably a bad idea to step back into that kind of thing. The last time they'd burned down the little shack and she didn't think Alexandria would fair to well with a fire. And not to mention she didn't want to bring Daryl to such a dark place again... He'd needed to let himself go but a part of her still felt a twinge of sorrow for how he'd broken like he had.

“A'ight,” he said after awhile, opening the fridge door and grabbing a jar before shutting it and looking at her, watching her with those impossibly blue eyes of his that seemed to see everything but could still be so blind to everything around him.

Beth was hesitant for only a second before she nodded and gently reached out to take one of his wrists in her smaller hand and lead him to their log cabin themed living-room with its large fireplace. 

Daryl picked up the coffee table and moved it to the side of the room as Beth pushed the large, fluffy couch closer before walking around and climbing onto the couch.

Daryl removed his still wet leather vest and layed it out to dry after starting a fire in the fireplace. Although it was the end of summer, the room was cool from the rain outside and Beth was pleased for the light wash of heat from the fire.

He walked over and pushed the recliner closer to the fire before he took a seat and Beth smiled as he allowed himself to relax just a little and get comfortable in the chair. He didn't allow that often and Beth liked seeing him loose just a little of his tension.

“'he Hell game ya wanna play?” he asked as he opened his jar and waited. Beth gave him a “you know” smile and he grumbled and looked down and away from her. “Stupid game,” he huffed and Beth had to giggle at how pouty he sounded. But she knew he would play.

“Want me to start?” she asked and he paused a second before nodding. “Okay... Never have I ever... Been shot by an arrow,” she mused and Daryl cut her a dirty look before taking a drink and she couldn't help but laugh, knowing that had been a little unfair. But that was how the game was supposed to go.

And well that was how the game went. Daryl would mumble out a few ringers on her and she on him. It wasn't very cut-throat but it could delve a little into what the two knew about one another, just to get a little of the up. And soon they had made it through half their jars. And strangely Beth didn't feel as drunk as she should. But she did feel good.

“Never have I ever... Had an orgasm,” Beth said softly, her face reddening more. She hadn't wanted to throw that one out, but the moonshine made her tongue just a little looser and faster and so out it had come. 

“Bullshit,” Daryl frowned, the jar half-way to his lip and staring at her, the tip of his ears and the high of his cheeks a litter redder, making his already warm looking skin look hot.

Beth shook her head. “I haven't. I had sex once with Jimmy before... Well he enjoyed it more than me I think. And Zach... Well it was done in quick to avoid being caught so it wasn't much for me, but I think it was close,” she answered honestly, feeling less embarrassed the more she told him. Mostly because of the way he was watching her.

Daryl took his drink but she noted that his eyes – which he was hiding a little now behind his bangs – had dilated just a fraction and he had stiffened up again, looking uncomfortable now. Beth bit down on her lip and fought to apologize for making him uncomfortable. But then her mind wandered and with the moonshine, what she wanted to say wasn't what she said.

“Never masturbated either,” she said easily, laying back against the couch as she blinked at him.

“Thought it was my turn?” he asked, his voice now much gruffer and his eyes darting to look away from her. And Beth took that moment to look at him some more, questions and thoughts meshing with her alcohol haze that wasn't strong but strong enough.

“What's it feel like? An orgasm, I mean,” she asked, ignoring his question and causing him to jerk and look at her, his whole body coiling back like she'd slapped him.

“Beth-” he tried, but she shook her head and uncurled herself from the couch, her body on autopilot as she scooted to the edge so she was getting closer to him while he back himself into the back of the seat like an animal being backed to a corner. “You're drunk.”

“I'm not. Not yet,” she answered honestly, keeping him pinned with her eyes. “Tell me what it's like, please,” she asked softly, begging him without really doing so. And she watched his breathing hitch just a little and his nails dig into the arm of the chair, the moonshine jar nestled between his strong legs.

“Not easy to explain,” he mumbled hoarsely, as if he was loosing the use of his voice, his gaze averted from her. She watched his mouth form a deep frown and his brow crinkle and knew he was really thinking about it. How to tell her. How to make her understand something she's never had.

Beth quietly sat her moonshine jar down and got to her feet. Daryl froze up again and head snapped to her as she walked to him. Her own face felt hot as she found herself doing something she'd wanted to do since she was brought back to Alexandria. Something she'd thought about while on her search for him and everyone else.

“Can you show me?” she whispered as she stepped up close and threw her leg up and over until she was now straddling him on the recliner, her knees pressed into the chair on either side of his thighs and reaching up to gently swipe the loose bangs from his face, letting her see how wide his eyes were and how the blues were drowning behind the black.

“Beth,” he breathed in a strangled whisper, nails almost bending as he dug them into the couch. “Drunk.. Don't know what you're asking,” he huffed out, his breath catching as she stroked his face and leaned forward to bury her face against his neck, take in his scent.

“Please, Daryl... Show me,” she whispered, feeling him shiver as her breath brushed against the shell of his ear and his grip removed from the recliner arms before she felt the heat of his arms surround her and draw her body closer. “I want you to.. Please.”

She let him take in the feel of her and her scent – feeling and hearing him take in a deep breath – before she tilted her head and let their eyes meet. He searched her face and Beth knew he was looking for signs to stop. To push her off and send her on. But Beth shook her head and leaned forward for his lips.

Beth had wanted to kiss Daryl for awhile. Ever since the day he'd dragged her in for that tight hug back when they'd found each other again, she'd wanted to kiss him. At the time she'd held back. But not this time. This time she let herself do what she'd been wanting to do in the last month and a half of her return.

Their lips met and Beth heard a crash of thunder outside and the strong pounding of the rain picking up. It was almost like something out of the silly romance novels she used to take from Maggie's room if she thought about it. But she didn't. She was fully focused on their mouths, letting her hands caress his face.

The first touch of their mouths was gentle, experimental, Daryl moving carefully like he was making sure she wasn't going to jump back and realize she didn't want this. Hesitant.

Beth reached up and let the hands stroking his face slide up to tangle in his hair and her lips pressed a little more firm to his. And then, like the flick of some switch or the lighting of a flame, something exploded between the two of them and the kiss began to change. 

Daryl's arm tightened around her and she suddenly felt like she was being devoured as he tilted his head up and she pressed down. His lips and tongue became strong and sure and the palms of his hands began to massage and roam her back, the touch spreading the fire through the rest of her body, lighting her up in a way she wasn't expecting but was pleasantly surprised for.

Beth fisted his hair once before she allowed her hands to move over him, his hard, well-muscled chest, his arms, his neck, feeling him and letting herself memorize him. She felt Daryl’s pulse on his neck, hot and fast, showing the full effect she was having on him. 

It was startling how strongly that caused her stomach to twist. That she, Beth Greene, could wield so much power over anyone. Over anyone as strong as Daryl Dixon for that matter. It made her heart beat a tattoo against her chest as she tried to comprehend it.

But she didn’t have the time for that. Her body suddenly became even more alive as – hesitantly at first - his own hands moved from her back and over her. And that feeling of life and heat intensified as he allowed one of his strong hands to closed over one of her breasts, teasing the flesh through the material of her shirt and bra.

Beth's breath shuttered and she arched into his touch. She wanted more of it. She wanted to feel more of him on her. Needed it. So – gently – she broke her mouth from his and sat back on her heels and his knees. He watched her, and she took in his pupil blown eyes and the way he was looking at her with hunger and a look that made her lower belly burn.

Slowly, Beth unbuttoned the front of her shirt and peeled it from her. She watched him lick his hips and swallow thickly and she shuddered at the sight before she was reaching back and unhooking her bra. Her mouth felt dry as she gently coaxed the bra from her breast, letting it drop with the shirt.

She fought to cover herself as he drank her in, eyes sweeping over her. She heard him take a ragged breath before his hands gently reached up and took each of her breast into his hands and he began to massage and kneed the flesh to his design. Beth's breath hitched and she leaned forward to take his lips again, mewling into his mouth as he brushed a thumb over a hardened nipple, the feeling of his mouth and the working of his hands making her feel more intoxicated than the moonshine flickering through her system.

Then - as if what he was doing wasn’t intoxicating enough – he allowed one hand to wander down her stomach to the barrier of her jeans. Beth gasped against his mouth as he was able to pop the button of her capri's with one hand.

With difficulty and not wanting to remove her mouth from his or leave his touch, she helped him remove her jeans off her person and kick them to the floor. A sharp gasp ripped from her as he brushed a calloused hand ever so slightly between her legs. 

Shock and embarrassment suddenly washed over her. Shock from the fact that he, though carefully and hesitantly, was indeed touching her down there against the cotton of her panties and starting a low burn that licked at her. Embarrassment because seemingly out of nowhere, as she was sure she wasn't awhile ago, she was suddenly oh so very wet there.

“Jesus,” Daryl rasped against her lips as they parted and she let out another gasp, her breath hitching as he kept one hand on her breast while the hand pressed against her panty covered slit moved gently and experimental like.

“I'm sorry” she whispered, though over what she wasn't sure. Her mind was becoming a haze of incoherent need and the booze was starting to mix with the growing need, making everything feel off kilter but in a good way. Like maybe she was on some kind of high.

Daryl let out a breath that could've been close to a confounded laugh. “The Hell ya sorry about?” he asked, making himself meet her gaze with his own lust growing one. Beth's mouth dried at the sight and she suddenly couldn't hear much other than the pounding of her heart.

“Because I’m all wet...” she trailed off, realizing that saying it out loud sounded stupid and it didn’t make any sense. Maggie had told her that it was a good thing to feel warm and that being wet down there was a good sign. But she hadn't been like this when her and Jimmy or her and Zack had done this... Least she couldn't recall it feeling like this. She hadn't recalled feeling this wet and this sticky and warm and absently she found it strange he'd be okay with letting himself get wet and sticky. And she knew that didn't make much sense to think, but her mind was all over the place from the new sensation bubbling through her.

And then Daryl actually laughed. Beth, startled, meet his eyes with hers, giving him a questioning look. And suddenly he was grinning at her playfully. At least as playful as Daryl Dixon could be. Something wild seemed to start dancing behind his eyes that made her skin prickle pleasantly and her spine tingle as he stared at her with that look.

It seemed Daryl was feeling his own sort of high like herself. He leaned in, his hand leaving her breast to brush up and grab the back of her neck and draw her closer to him, his mouth brushing against her ear, his breath brushing against her ear and cheek. “Nah... I don’t think yer wet enough,” he almost growled, his fingers hooking to her panties and ripping them, causing her to writhe and jump and go to protest. 

“Daryl-” she tried, but was cut off as, with his strong hands and as he leaned back, Daryl took her by her hips and pulled her fully onto his lap and turned her around until her back was pressed into his chest. And with his hand, he carefully spread her legs so she was now straddling him backwards. 

Confused and a little startled at the sudden change in him, Beth turned her head to look up and back him. And she turned in time to catch his tongue licking his lips and his eyes flash and a strange look to pass over him as their eyes met.

“Daryl, what-” Beth tried again, only to have her question drowned out by a sharp and shocked cry of pleasure as his hand returned to its ministrations between her legs. This time nothing was between his touch on her as his strong and calloused fingers pulled and pushed aside flesh while stroking. Her mouth dropped open and her back arched, head smacking against his shoulder as he adjusted so his chin was on a shoulder, watching as he stroked and spread her. 

“Oh-Oh,” Beth gasped out, unable to form coherent sentences as he poked a fire in her. And then Daryl's fingers brushed something inside her - _“It's called the clit, Beth, and it's what helps stimulate you,”_ Maggie's voice explained distantly in her mind - that made her jump and buck her hip sharply. Because it felt like lighting was now running through her body and all of it was focused on that one point before it spread.

“Fucking sensitive,” Daryl muttered in her ear. Beth wanted to ask if that was a bad thing, but trying to think or speak clearly was becoming even more of a problem at the moment. Because every stroke, every movement of his fingers touched something that made that lightning light a fire that was burning a path through her body. Every single one of her nerves was lacing with that burn and the more his fingers would move, the stronger it got. And Beth began to moan and heave and pant from the sensations running through her, sweat building on the small of her back like she'd just run a mile.

While the hand between her legs continued its ministrations, his free hand skimmed her flesh, teasing with a light touch that left trails of fire in its wake until he grasped at one of her breast and gave it a firm squeeze, fingers tugging at her pert nipple. 

Beth moaned and threw her head back against his shoulder. Something was happening, something she was at a loss of words to explain at the moment but knew it was going to be good. At least it should with the way she was feeling right now.

Beth began to tremble and grind against his hand, fueled on as, beneath her and pressing against her ass, she could feel the evidence of Daryl’s investment into this getting harder. It seemed to fuel her on and make a liquid heat increase in her lower belly.

“So fucking wet, Beth” he whispered into her ear before his mouth was on her neck. Beth tried to speak, to ask him why he kept saying that and why it just made her feel so much better. But her words were dead in her throat as his lips and hands started pushing her somewhere. Her entire world was trembling and pulsing and it was unbelievable and she couldn't even begin to think how you would describe the rush she was getting.

Beth gasped loudly and bit back the urge to moan, shaking and almost feeling like she was going to shoot right off of Daryl's lap. She felt like she was falling and that the fall was going to rip her being to shreds like a Walker ripping into flesh. She tried to fight it, to hold onto herself and the world.

Daryl's gruff voice reached something inside her, though. “'t’s okay, Beth. Let it come, a'ight? Just let go,” he said softly in his gravel like voice. And then, as if his words were like a tug on that small thread holding her to the world, something snapped. And Beth wailed in surprise and Daryl pressed and kept his movement firm, holding her close as the world and everything seemed to be tumbling down around her and out from under her and suddenly Beth felt like was falling and flying all at once.

Beth gripped Daryl's arm the whole time, using him as an anchor on the world along with the feel of his desire pressing underneath her, larger and even more firm and telling against her ass.

“Oh...” Beth breathed, unable to say anymore, melting back against Daryl's body and breathing heavily. Daryl gently turned her around to face him slowly, his rough hands on her waist and gently grabbing the base of her neck and pulling her to him, foreheads together and his eyes drinking in her flushed expression.

“Ya'ight?” He asked, after placing a quick kiss on her lips, looking at her with concern and holding her carefully. She was glad he wasn't treating her like glass at least. Just making sure to not move to quickly on her after that high she fell from.

Beth nodded weakly, a warm but possibly goofy smile on her face as she ran her hands up and down his arms. She shifted and paused when she felt his length press against her inner thigh.

She met his eyes questioningly and he shook his head roughly. “No way” he grunted, shifting back and making her balance by his kneecaps so she wasn't touching him there.

“That can't be comfortable, though,” she said softly and his eyes narrowed and he shook his head again. Beth frowned but didn't press the matter. Daryl already was starting to look unsure. As if he was starting to regret what had just happened.

Shaking her head, Beth grabbed at his face and dived in, startling him until she slanted her mouth over his. She may not know a whole lot about sex or what had just went down, but making out and kissing she did know.

When the need for air took over, Beth removed her mouth and kept his face cupped in her hands, running her thumb across his cheeks. “Don't,” she said as he tried to avert his eyes from hers. “Daryl... Don't.”

He let his eyes find hers once again and she held his gaze and let him relax into her touch again. “I don't regret it. I wont. Ever,” she told him softly, leaning up to kiss his forehead and let one of her hands run through his hair.

“You gave me something no one else has ever done before... Don't regret that,” she explained softly, kissing the tip of his nose before nuzzling her own to his as he began to relax and gave a comical grunt and quirked his mouth at her Eskimo kiss.

“A'right,” he said softly in that deep voice of his and Beth smiled before drawing him to her, her face buried against his shoulder and letting them relax the booze away that was still buzzing in their systems. Simply enjoying the feel of each other to anchor them down from their actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry if it sucks. Never written smut for them before sooooo yeah lol.


End file.
